Every Word
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: Part 2 up! This story is narrated by our own Misty Waterflower! During a trip back to Pallet something bad happens to Ash!
1. Part 1

Every Word Part 1

For all you otakus:

            Satoshi = Ash Ketchum

            Kasumi = Misty

            Takeshi = Brock

 (this information was brought to you by the net...now enjoy the show!)

The Veridian Forest is so beautiful!  I crawled out of my sleeping bag and stretched.  Brock was sitting down, cooking some breakfast.  He smiled at me.  "Good morning Misty."

            I smiled back.  "Good morning Brock."

            "Can you wake Ash up?" he asked.

            I nodded.  "Sure."  I sat down beside him, trying to wake up.  

Pikachu crawled out of his arms, and stood next to me.  "Pika-pi!"

I just smiled at him.  I wish I could understand him; I can make educated guesses but I can't fully understand.  I once could only talk with my pokémon but after all this time traveling with them, I'm getting better at listening to Pikachu.

"Urgh…" Ash groaned.  "Ergh…take that…"

I asked Pikachu.  "Has he been like that all night?"

"Pi," he nodded its head.  

I shook Ash's slightly.  "Ash…Ash…wake up."

"Misty…no, not Misty…" Ash called me in his sleep.  What is he doing?  I turned to see if Brock heard.  He was too busy cooking.  My face started to turn red.  He was dreaming about me?!  I yanked the ends of his sleeping bag, pulled them up in the air, making him fall out.  "OW!" he fell with a thud.

"Wake up!" I demanded.

Ash quickly sprung to his feet.  "Hey, what was that for?"

"It's time to get up, you lazy butt!"  I told him.

"Come on you two, breakfast," Brock called.

"All right!"

"Pika!"

Ash and Pikachu jumped up for joy.  He doesn't listen to me, just his stomach.  Geez…

Shortcut, yah rite.  We're supposed to be in Pallet by now but some genius said he "knew" a shortcut.  We got lost and it took us the whole day to find again.  

The sun was beginning to set.  "We'll camp here," Brock suggested.  "You three go get some firewood."

So Ash, Pikachu and I wandered around, gathering wood.  Pikachu and he were a few feet away from me, talking to each other.  They were mumbling as if they didn't want me to hear.

"No, it was nuthin," Ash told Pikachu.

"Pi."

"I'll tell you later."

"Pi-pi-pika-pika-cha." 

"No!  Well, yah…"

"Pi-pi-pika-pika-pikachu.  Pi-pika-pika.  Cha?"

"I know I should but I can't."

"Pika-pi-pi-chu."

"Really?  You think so?"

"Pi."

I wish I could understand what Pikachu was saying!  It drove me crazy!  If I did, I could figure out what they were talking about.  "Come on, you guys, I think this is more than enough."

As we were heading back, we passed by this one tree with its branches hanging over the edge of a cliff.  It had these pretty pink and purple flowers.  "Oh wow!"  I commented.  "Those are so beautiful!"  I turned to Ash, "Don't you think?"

Pikachu nodded its head in happy agreement while Ash…just stared at them.  It was as if he was thinking.  

"Pika-pi-pi-cha," Pikachu told him.

"Yah…"Ash trailed off.

It was getting kinda irritating.  They were doing that a lot recently; talking in secret.  It was very nerve-wrecking.  We arrived and gave Brock the wood and he started cooking some really good stew. 

"Thanks Brock!" Ash thanked after he finished the food.  He stretched and crawled in his sleeping bag and yawned.  "Good night Brock."

"Goodnight Ash," Brock responded.

"Goodnight Pikachu," Ash said.

"Pika," Pikachu slipped deeper into Ash's sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Misty," He said to me.  "See you in the morning."

I looked up.  "Good night Ash."  I whispered softly, "Sweet dreams…"

I sat under the quiet stars, staring at the fire.  Thoughts about Ash ran through my head.  

I sighed.

Just then, I heard Ash yawn.  "Did you say something Misty?"

"Me?" I asked.  "No, nothing…I didn't say Ash…goodnight."

Early morning came.  I rubbed my eyes to adjust to the early sun.  I turned around and looked over to Ash.  Where was he?  I began to call him.  "Ash!  Ash!  I dashed to Brock and woke him up.  "Brock, Ash and Pikachu are gone!"

He got up from his sleeping bag.  "He's not here?  Where do you think he went?"

"I dunno," I told him.  Where could he have gone?!  We wandered around for a while, calling for Ash.  Then, Pikachu came running towards us.

"Pikachu!"  I said.  "Where have you been?  Where's Ash?"

"Pi-pi-pi!" Pikachu pointed to the direction he was coming from.  He scurried back.  Brock and I followed him.  Pikachu led us to the same cliffside we were at yesterday.  We stood near that tree hanging over it.  "Pi-Pika!"  Pikachu said.  He was on all fours and pointed down the cliff.  Brock and looked over and saw Ash lying down on a ledge a few feet downward.  He looked unconscious.

I held my tears back.  "Ash!"

"I'll go get some rope," Brock ran back and in a few minutes, he arrived with some think brown rope.  He gave some of it to me.  "Tie this end around you and go get him.  I'll be your anchor up here."

            I did as he said and climbed down the cliff.  The ledge Ash laid on was only a few feet wide.  I looked over and saw that if Ash missed it, he would have plunged in that rocky ground and rapid river below.  I gingerly untied my rope and retied it, making the end longer.  I positioned him to face me and tied the rest of the rope around him.  I hugged his waist, making sure not to let go.  "Ok, Brock!"  As he pulled the rope, I climbed up the cliffside.  He was heavy!  I guess that's what happens when he eats a lot.  Finally, I brought Ash with me over the edge next to Brock.  I untied the knots and looked at Ash again.  He had a huge red bump on his head.  He's not dead, he's not dead…

            "C'mon, we better take him home.  Pallet Town is another 20 minutes or so…" Brock carried Ash on his back, Pikachu and I headed to the camp, packed up and we were on our way to Pallet.  

_...to be continued_

Note: The scene at night when Ash is saying goodnight to everyone, Misty was thinking of Ash and when Ash was talking to her again:

"Did you say something Misty?"

"Me?  No, nothing...I didn't say anything Ash...goodnight..."

This was from "Misty's Song" on the Pokemon's 2BA Master Soundtrack.  Of course, only true Pokemon fans caught that...j/p!


	2. Part 2

Every Word Part 2

We arrived at the Pallet Town Hospital before 10:00.  Ash was wheeled away in a stretcher.  Brock, Pikachu and I sat in the waiting room.  What drove Ash to fall down there?  What was he possibly doing?

            I saw Brock get to his feet.  "I'm gonna call his mom and tell her what happened."

            I nodded my head in agreement.  If I told her the message, I would have started crying before the whole story came out.  Then what?

            While he left, I sat there, my head hung down.  Pikachu looked at me.  "Pika?"  he scurried on my lap.

            I tried to smile.  "What happened out there Pikachu?  I'm so scared…what if something bad happens to him…I don't know what I would do if he…before I…"

            "Chu!" Pikachu exclaimed.  "Pi-pika-pika-chu!"  He was flexing his arms.

            "Ash is strong…" I guessed.  "Is that what you're saying?"  Pikachu nodded.  I hope he was right…

            Brock came back.  He gave me one of the soda cans in his hand.  I didn't feel much like drinking.  "What did she say?" I asked in dread, almost scared of her response.

            "She's on her way."

            "Oh…" I sat there for a while.  Then I couldn't stand it. I stood up and walked outside.

            "Pika?" I heard Pikachu call after me.  

            "No," came Brock's voice, "I think she wants to be alone."

            I sat down on the hospital steps.  My heart was pounding slowly and heavily; I could hear it in my ears like a drum.  I knew I had to be strong, I had to be strong, I had to be strong, I had to be…Tears started to fall from my eyes.  They slowly ran down my face.  I didn't know what to do.  I just wanted to cry harder.  The pain grew fiercely in my chest and stomach.  My insides grew tight; it was so hard to think.  Then I felt someone touch my shoulder.  I looked up and saw it was Ash's mom.

            "Misty…" she said to me.  "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

            "I couldn't stay in there.  It just…"

            "Don't worry, he'll be ok," she assured.

            "How can you say that?"  I asked softly.  "You have so much strength."

"No I don't."  She shook her head and smiled.  "I pretend to be, but in truth I'm not.  Just before I got here, I was crying.  But I have to put my strong mom face on and pretend to be strong.  I had to learn that my little Ashy will grow up quickly and will always be away from me.  I had to accept that when he left to be a pokémon master.  He's going to get in trouble and some things are going to happen to him.  I just have to believe for the best."  She held out her hand.  "Come inside with me; let's check on Ash's condition."

            I tried to smile.  I needed to keep my hopes up.  Ash could still be ok. I need to give it some time.  I took her hand, she helped me up and we walked inside the hospital.  It was kinda weird, the mother of my big crush and I are getting along so well.  I'm getting kinda hopeful that she really likes me.  I think she is totally oblivious about how I feel about her son.

            The doctor came out of the room.  "Are you with Ash Ketchum?" he asked us.

            The three of us stood from our seats.  "Yes?"  Mrs. Ketchum asked.  

            "I'm Doctor Shinobu; I am taking care of your son."

            "How is he?" she asked.

            "The most severe injuries are a slight concussion and a twisted ankle.  He also has bruises and scrapes.  He'll be just fine."

            I sighed in relief.  He's gonna be ok!  I was so glad!  Ash's mom invited us to follow her to see her son.  I saw Ash lying on the bed.  He was looking out the window.  My heart began to relax.  Knowing that he was all right made me feel so much better.

            "My little Ashy!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed happily.  She squeezed his body tightly in a huge hug.  "I'm so happy you're ok!"  

            "OW!" Ash yelled.  "You're hurting me!"

            "Good to see you're doing well, Ash," Brock said.  

            "Thanks Brock," Ash said.  

            Pikachu jumped in Ash's lap.  "Pi-Pika!"

            Ash laughed.  "Good to see you too, Pikachu!"

            I didn't say anything.  All I could do was just smile at him.  

            "So how are you feeling Sweet-heart?"  Mrs. Ketchum asked him.

Then, his grumbling stomach echoed through the room.  "Uh…just a little hungry." 

"Ok, I'll go tell the nurse to get you some food," she said.  She left the room.  

"Well, go rest up ok?" Brock suggested.  He and Pikachu began to leave the room.  

I was about to follow before I heard Ash's voice.  "Misty…can you wait?"

Brock and I both shared confused expressions.  He and Pikachu left and closed the door behind them.  Ash sat up.  "Hey Misty, get my jacket, would ya?"

            I pulled off his jacket that was hanging nearby.  I brought it with me to him.  "You need it?  Are you cold?"

            "No.  Look at the left pocket."

            I rummaged my fingers through the pocket.  "Bubble gum wrappers, lint...what about it?"

            "Oh, oops," Ash said.  "Try the right one."  

            I looked at him with an odd expression on my face.  What is he trying to do?  "Honestly," I huffed, "what are you..."  I pulled out what was in the pocket.  There were two flowers; pink and purple.  I stared at them for a while and then I looked at him.

            "I know I didn't get anything for your birthday last week and I know I still haven't paid you back for your bike," Ash apologized.  "In case you didn't know, I don't have any money."

            I looked at the flowers while addressing him.  "These are why you fell?  These flowers?"

            He looked down as if he was embarrassed.  "I noticed you looking at them, I thought you would like them."

            "Oh Ash, I do but..." I can just imagine him awkwardly climbing up the tree branch, picking the flowers.  Then he lost his balance and fell on the ledge.  I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them.  "You got hurt cuz of me...?"

            He shrugged.  "I didn't mean to fall, it's not like I planned it."  We were silent for a moment.  "Hey, if you don't like them, I'll just--."  He reached over to grab them.

            "Hey!"  I exclaimed.  "They're my gifts and I wanna keep them!"  I used one hand to grab his, preventing his grubby paw to get on my flowers.  "They're...they're so beautiful," my tone lessened.  "I...I love them."  We locked eyes with each other.  I began to feel warm and my heart started to beat faster.  He had those really deep brown eyes.  There was something about them I could never understand.  There's something about them that are so...I dunno, warm?  Calm?  Magical...My tongue felt tied and I couldn't speak.  I struggled to force out my words.  "Ash, I...I...I..."

            Then I felt him squeeze my hand.  I clasped my lips shut.  I couldn't say anything!  I can't believe it!  Ash Ketchum can actually make me feel speechless!  "Sorry I made you worry," he said.  

            I looked at him.  I wanted to tell him right there _Ash, I wanna tell you how much you mean to me!  I want us to be more than friends!_  Instead, all that came out was "Well, thank you for them.  Even if they are late."  No, stupid!  "No, I didn't mean that!"

            "You don't like them?"

            "I do!" I corrected.  "But there's more...Ash, I-."

            "Ashy!  I brought you some food!" came Mrs. Ketchum's voice.  Quickly I let go of his hand.  I just smiled innocently.  

            "All right!  Food!" he almost jumped out of his bed in excitement.  She set the tray in front of him and he started stuffing his face with red jello.  Then he looked at me.  "Oh, Misty, what were you going to say?"

            "Huh? Me?  Oh, nothing really," I tried to brush my disappointment away.  "Well, I'm gonna step outside for awhile," I told them.

            I walked outside to the waiting room.  I flopped down on the plush blue seats.  After a while, I pulled out my diary and began to write.  When I finished, I put the flowers inside the pages in the book.  Tomorrow is another day.

            My diary, my diary!  Where is it?  I walk away for awhile, it couldn't have just walked away!  It wasn't at the waiting room or in my bag.  I asked the nurses but they didn't see it either.

            I walked by Ash's room.

            "You found this?  Where, Pikachu?"

            "Pika-pi."

            I stopped in my tracks.  I stood right next to the door, listening.  

            "Pi-pika?"  I heard it say.

            " 'I almost lost Ash today.  I was so scared, what if I really did?  I don't know what I would do...'"

            He was reading my diary!

            " 'Today it made me realize how much he means to me.  He gave me these flowers; they are so beautiful.  I was going tell him about how I felt but his mom came in.  Then all my courage ran away.  I am so scared right now.  What if something else happens to him?  I'll never get the chance to...'"

            He stopped reading.  I had to get that book back!  I took a long deep breath, then hesitantly walked through the doorway.

            Ash looked up at me.  He looked surprised and slammed the notebook shut.  "Oh, Misty, I..."

            I took a deep breath.  "How could you do that?!  Reading someone's diary is one of the worst things you can do!"  I was so frustrated, not to mention embarrassed.  Now he knows it all!  My feelings, my inner thoughts, my emotions...I felt like crying.

            "I'm sorry, it's just I didn't know it was yours.  If I knew it was a diary, I wouldn't have read it," Ash apologized.

            I approached him and snatched my diary away from him.  I turned away ready to leave.

            "Wait!"  Ash called.  "If you don't stop, I'm gonna have to follow you."

            "Hmph."  I'd like to see him try.  I kept walking.  Then I heard a thud, followed by an "Ouch!"  I turned around and saw Ash on the floor.  I panicked and helped him up.  "Stupid!"  I called him.  "You have a hurt ankle, how can--."

            "Then stay or I'll run after you again," he said.  I think that was a threat; a really good one.

            I sighed and helped him on the bed.  "If I had a journal, I'd let you read mine," he offered.  We sat silent for a while.  "Were you ever going to tell me, Misty?"

            I sighed again, looking at my diary.  "Yes...no...probably, I don't know.  I was...I was scared.  What does it matter?"

            Ash looked down.  More awkward silence.  "It matters a lot...to me at least."

            "Why?" I asked.  "What do you mean?"

            Ash shook his head.  "It's just...you shouldn't assume the worst all the time."  He reached his hand over to my shoulder.  "It's like a pokémon match: You have to be hopeful in knowing things will go well, whether it involves the battle or the pokémon themselves."  Like I didn't know that...There goes Ash again, talking about pokémon.  Still I knew he was trying to get some point across.  I looked up at him.  "You got no reason to be scared, ok?  Trust me."

            Something about the way he looked at me made me realize what he was trying to say.  I sat beside him.  "Ash, what..?"

            Ash took my hand in his, and held it tightly.  He gave me a warm smile.  Suddenly tears began to fall from my eyes; I didn't know what to do.  I was so embarrassed; I was crying right in front of Ash.  I felt like a large weight was lifted off my shoulders.  I cried in relief but my tears wouldn't stop.

            "Misty, why are you crying?  What did I do?" he asked.

            He looked so cute when he was concerned.  I shook my head.  "You didn't do anything wrong," I choked.  "I'm just-just..."

            "Shh...it's ok, just relax."  Ash faced me and gently placed his forehead against mine.  His lips...they were so close...

            "Ahem," came a voice.  I turned in a panic and fell off the bed.

**Dear Journal,**

     Well, guess what?  After Ash read you, he told me not to be scared anymore.  Later, he told me up front that he like me.  That is...after I fell off the bed, and Brock, Mrs. Ketchum and even Pikachu were watching us!  Also, when I fell, I twisted my ankle so my right foot is wrapped up.  That's ok.  Ash gave me a goodnight kiss a few minutes ago.  Not on the lips, just on the forehead.  But on the lips...hm, that's a thought...maybe someday!  =)

**Yours Always,**

**Misty**

_...end_

Note: Here's the legal stuff.  Pokémon and its characters are not my creation but the creative geniuses of ... uh... whoever made it.  Gosh, I'm so jealous!  Do you realize how many kids buy Pokémon stuff?  They must be filthy rich!!  Anyway, this story was created for pure entertainment.


End file.
